Jane's Saviour
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: I am obsessed with this show and am a massive shipper of Jane and Kurt. This story is set after the events of 1x10, so if you haven't seen it yet, there will be spoilers. This is my take on how I feel the story line should have gone after the scene outside Wellers house. Rated M for Violence and eventual smut :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on how I wanted things to go after Jane and Kurts kiss. I hope you enjoy. I ship these guys hard!**

* * *

This was it. She was going to die here Jane thought to herself as she lay on some cold surface, a rag draped over her face as that smug CIA bastard poured water over her head. She desperately wanted to take a breath before she blacked out, but all she got when she opened her mouth was water down her throat, burning her lungs. She coughed and splutter as he removed the soaked rag before barking out more questions.

He demanded to know answers that she couldn't give him. He was convinced that she knew more than she was letting on about who she was and what she was doing with the FBI. But the truth was Jane knew nothing. All she knew was that she was most probably Taylor Shaw and that was all. She knew nothing about her tattoos or where they came from.

Then he pulled out the drill. Jane knew that she had a high pain tolerance, but she certainly was not prepared for this kind of torture. To the best of her memory, she hadn't been in a situation like this. She was scared out of her mind and her heart was racing. But just before he could continue with his plan, shots rang out through the dark and dingy room and her captor went to investigate. Before she knew what was happening more shots rang out and Carter was dead. A dark figure approached her and she began to panic, trying desperately to get her hands free.

"Jane… thank god" a voice whispered. She would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Weller. He had come for her, she hoped that he would. As he emerged into the light she could see the worry on his face. "Jane, are you okay?" he asked as he hurried to untie her.

She shook her head in response. She was most definitely not okay, she had just been tortured and believed that she was going to die. And the whole time all she could think about was him. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Kurt. Their moment earlier on the street played in her mind like a video on loop.

"C'mere" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, afraid to let her go.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Earlier, when you left my place. I came back out after you and that's when I saw these assholes pull you into that van. I tracked you here. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" he told her as he pulled back and checked her over for any injuries.

"I thought I was going to die. I didn't think I would ever see you again" she confessed.

"I lost you once, I'm not letting that happen again. C'mon I'll take you home" he said as he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

When they made it back to Jane's safe house she took a shower while Kurt made them something to eat. She emerged from the bathroom looking a little more refreshed and less like she had just been waterboarded by the CIA.

"How you feeling?" Kurt asked as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"I'm okay…" she told him, although she didn't sound too convinced of that fact.

"What did Carter want with you? Why did he kidnap and torture you Jane?"

"He was convinced that I knew more about my tattoos than what I said I did. About who I really am. He was going to torture me until I gave him answers. I thought that I was going to die, because I didn't have any answers to give. I still don't know anything about who I was, or who I am now" Jane said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's ok. It's all over now. Carter's dead, he can't hurt you again" he whispered as he took her hand in his. "I know this is hard, not having any answers. And I wish that I could just give them to you, I really do. But I don't have the answers either. I promise you, we will find them. Together". He told her.

"Kurt… about earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I can't explain it… but there's something between us. Something… some kind of connection" Jane started to say.

"I know… I feel it too"

"It's always been there. From the day we first met, when you told me that your name was tattooed on my back, before we even knew that I was Taylor. But… I don't understand. How can we have this… thing between us, after all this time. And I don't even remember before, so really it's like I didn't even know you at all. But somehow, I feel safe with you. I feel like when I'm with you… everything is going to be okay" she told him as she placed a hand on his chest.

"And it will be Jane, I promise you that. We will find who did this to you, and no matter what happens, I'll be right here with you" he replied, placing his hand over hers.

He looked deeply into her eyes, those eyes that he could never forget. After all this time, she had come back to him. And even though so much had happened since then, so much that they didn't know about, they still had a special bond. He had never been the same since the day that Taylor had disappeared, but having Jane, or Taylor, in his life was helping him to repair all the things inside of him that felt broken. When she smiled at him, that cute shy little smile, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I… I want…" Jane began, but was struggling to finish her sentence.

"What? What do you want Jane?"

"I want you" she whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips gently against his for the second time that night. He gladly accepted the kiss, and returned it somewhat hungrily. When they pulled apart for air he smiled at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive" she replied as she kissed him again, more passionately this time. Effortlessly he lifted her up onto him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he carried her to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap.

* * *

 **Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Considering making this a multi chapter story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews :) I got a better response that what I had hoped for. So here is chapter 2. It is pure SMUT! So if that isn't your thing you might not want to read this one.**

* * *

As she sat in his lap, kissing him with passion, his hands gently roamed over her body. His touch leaving her skin tingling, his fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The closer they got, the more he was awakening the smouldering embers within her, the sparks setting alight a full grown fire that could not be tamed.

Impatiently he removed her tank top, revealing more of her tattooed flesh to him. She smiled at the way his eyes surveyed her, not only looking at her tattoos, but admiring the body beneath them too. Jane made short work of his shirt, exposing his chest to her. She ran her fingers over the light dusting of hair on his body, revelling in the feel of him. Placing her hand over his heart, she could feel its rapid beat, which closely matched her own.

"You've always held a special place in there" he admitted to her, showing a little vulnerability. Which was something he never did. But with Jane, everything felt different. Everything felt right. And when he was with her, he just wanted to be close to her.

She smiled in response to his words and kissed him again. More desperately this time. Marvelling in the taste and feel of his lips against hers, his facial hair scratching lightly at her skin. Reaching down she undid the button on his jeans, looking up at him for confirmation that she should continue.

"If its what you want" he told her.

"But is it what _you_ want?" she asked.

He devoured her mouth with his in reply, teasing her tongue with his own before biting gently on her lower lip. "Does that give you your answer?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She smiled and placed a sweet kiss to his lips before continuing on her mission. With trembling hands she undid the button, and slid the zipper down before looking back up at him with a somewhat shy smile.

"You nervous?" he asked as he took her trembling hands in his.

"A little" she admitted, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. "I don't know if I've ever…" she began, a little too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"It's ok. We don't have to take this any further. We can stop if you want" he reassured her.

"I don't want to stop. I just… I don't know what to expect. I guess it's kind of like the first time for me, even if it isn't"

"I'll be gentle" he promised as he kissed her neck softly.

She kissed him back in reply. Slowly and sweetly, savouring the moment before he caught her off guard by picking her up and carrying her off to the bedroom. There he lay her down, and crawled on top of her, kissing his way up her tattooed stomach. She let out a soft moan of pleasure making him smile against her skin.

His hands went to her pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper before sliding them down her legs. He sat back and enjoyed the view before him for a moment, admiring the subtle curves of her body.

"You're so beautiful Jane"

"Even with all this ink?" she asked a little self-conscious about them.

"Tattoo's and all" he said as he crawled his way back up the bed and claimed her lips once more in a passionate kiss.

Using her strength and combat skill Jane expertly flipped him over, making him chuckle and she climbed on top of him. Her hands caressing the muscles in his chest as she kissed at his neck causing him to growl low in his throat like some sort of animal. And she liked it. Making her way down the bed she took his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. His throbbing erection evident beneath the tight fabric.

She kissed him again with a burning desire as he undid the clasp on her bra, tossing the garment aside. His hands made their way to her exposed breasts, kneading them gently earning him another moan of pleasure from her. The more he touched her, the more turned on she was becoming. It was getting almost impossible to hold herself back. She wanted him so bad. She needed him. Sliding back down the bed, she removed his boxers, freeing his hard cock. She eyed him with a primal kind of need.

Kurt rolled her back over, and stripped her of her last remaining piece of clothing until she lay before him naked. "Shit…" he cursed somewhat breathless. "You're gonna be the death of me Jane" he told her before devouring her lips once more with a passionate hunger.

"Do you have…" she asked shyly.

"Protection?" he questioned, and she nodded in reply. "Yeah" he replied as he grabbed his jeans from the floor, removing his wallet and pulling out a condom. Quickly putting it on, Kurt positioned himself back over her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything" she told him with a shy smile.

Lining himself up with her entrance he gently pushed the tip of himself inside of her. She was very wet for him already. She gasped in a mixture of shock and pleasure.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm good".

Slowly he pushed himself in the rest of the way, stilling when he was buried deep inside of her, giving her time to adjust to the feel of him. He littered her neck with kisses, before nibbling softly on her ear making her giggle a little.

"You like that?" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yeah" she replied in a breathy moan, turning him on even more than he thought possible.

When he felt her relax around him he began to slowly move in and out of her, enjoying the way her breathing quickened and the small moans and pants that escaped from her lips. At this rate he wasn't going to last too long. He was already feeling better than he ever had before. As he increased his tempo a little he enjoyed the way her body arched in pleasure. Holding himself up with a strong arm he hovered over her, his other hand glided up the soft skin of her body until he reached her perfect breasts. Gently kneading the delicate flesh he marvelled in her sudden intake of breath.

She pulled him back down towards her, his muscled body pressed hard up against her as she nibbled on his bottom lip making him smile. "Harder Kurt" she breathed seductively in his ear, damn near undoing him right then and there.

He willed himself to stay in control and kissed her passionately before replying "Yes Ma'am" with a little wicked grin. He began to thrust harder and deeper into her, their skin covered in a light sheen of sweat as their bodies rocked together in unison.

With every thrust Jane was met with bursts of pleasure deep within. Never, to the best of her memory, had she ever felt so good. She could feel herself nearing climax, but she wanted to hold out as long as possible. She didn't want this feeling to ever end.

Her soft moans began to turn into quiet screams of pleasure as Kurt buried himself deep inside of her, hitting all the right spots. He felt her begin to tighten around him and he knew she was close. Swiftly he sat up, pulling her up with him so she was sitting in his lap, there he was able to get even deeper into her. Thrusting up into her he felt her walls tighten even more and her screams became louder, while her body started to shudder uncontrollably.

"Let go Jane" he whispered in her ear. "It's okay… I got you".

With his soft words of encouragement she stopped trying to hold on and allowed herself to plunge into a welcoming sea of orgasm. The waves of pleasure crashing over her while he continued to thrust deep into her as she screamed out his name.

Kissing her passionately he swallowed down her moans and pants of her post orgasmic haze as he thrusted hard into her a few last times before following her into orgasm.

"Shit" he panted breathlessly as they collapsed back down onto the mattress still entangled together. "Jane… that was…"

"Amazing" she finished.

"I was going to say incredible, but yeah… amazing works too" he smiled as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'm glad we did this" Jane whispered.

"Me too…"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I am completely obsessed with this show and am now all caught up with the latest episode :)**


End file.
